1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for copying data of a disc drive. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for copying data from a first disc drive to a second disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, hard disc drives (HDDs) store data transmitted by a host and transmit data stored therein to the host at the request of the host. The host may be, for example, a personal computer (PC), a set-top box, or an X-box.
In order to copy data from one HDD to another HDD, they both must be connected to a host. Data stored in an HDD is input to a host system in response to a read command issued by a host. Thereafter, the data input to the host system is copied to another HDD in response to a write command issued by the host. A user can copy data from one HDD to another HDD by executing an application program in a host.
Data recorded in an HDD may be copied to a plurality of HDDs by, for example, a PC manufacturer. However, a conventional method of copying data of a disc drive requires as many hosts as there are disc drives to copy data from one disc drive to the rest of the disc drives. Therefore, users of such a conventional method incur additional costs.